Suspect Murder
by Jenvaati
Summary: A little powder, that’s all it takes…One death. Five suspects. A Dance. Who killed Lord Eliwood?


Summary: A little powder, that's all it takes…One death. Five suspects. A Dance. Who killed Lord Eliwood?

Suspect Murder

Suspects:

Hector

Serra

Tactician

Ninian

Farina

No one was looking. No one would know. A face cloaked by shadow. A hand slipped into a pocket. A powder was carefully mixed into a drink. No evidence. No witnesses.

The deed was done.

_Lord Eliwood lifted the wine goblet to his lips. He had proposed a toast to the reunion of old friends. Only a few could make it. Nonetheless, he was sure everyone would have a good time. _

_  
In less than five minutes, Lord Eliwood let out a gasp. _

_A thud._

_The deed was done._

There was a stunned silence. Ninian was the first to break it.

"Lord Eliwood! _Lord Eliwood! _Please be alive!...Please……Someone, help!"

"Serra, you're a healer. Do something!" barked Lord Hector. But he was as surprised as the rest of them.

"O-oh! Yes, of course. I _am_ the most qualified present," Serra said quickly. She had almost forgotten her occupation.

No previous wounds, no previous injuries…all Eliwood had to eat that night….the wine…_The wine!_

"The wine was _poisoned!_" Serra's voice was shriller than usual.

"But how?...Who?" asked Lord Eliwood's tactician, Reredrum.

"Why would someone kill my husband?" Ninian asked pathetically.

The initial shock was starting to wear thin. Everyone glanced back at the still body. Lord Eliwood was alive and well but a few minutes ago. Who could have done it?

"We'll get to the bottom of this," said Reredrum. "The wine was checked before, wasn't it?"

Hector snorted. "Eliwood would never make a stupid mistake like that. Do not disrespect him like that! Of course it was checked!"

"Then that means it could've been any one of us…" deduced Ninian.

Everyone glanced at each other suspiciously.

_It was declared unofficially that Reredrum would play detective. There was no need to alert anyone else, Hector had said. Unnecessary panic at such an early stage. It was better to find out who did it and kill them on the spot. Hector had pointed to his not-so-subtle axe, that he had carried with him to the dance, as if to make his point. This made everyone wary._

"What do you think of Lord Eliwood, Ninian?" asked Reredrum sharply. She was the closest to Eliwood, having been bonded by marriage.

"I love him," answered Ninian, as the most obvious answer. "I…I mean…I _loved_ him."

"Do you love him as dead?" continued Reredrum.

"No!" She almost shouted. Tears escaped her eyes. "Of course not! I only have a few more years left in this world. With him…I would never…"

Ninian broke down completely.

"Ah, I see now. You didn't want to die before Lord Eliwood. You were _jealous_, because he's human, and your dragon blood limits your life here. A fine idea, Ninian, to cut his life, and then have your son Roy all to yourself," said Reredrum harshly.

The others gasped at his words. It sounded so possible.

Ninian gave them no notice, and kept weeping over her late husband's body.

"Still, we shouldn't make final conclusions yet," said Reredrum.

**Suspect: Ninian**

**Motive: Wanted to live longer than her husband, and have Roy's love to herself.**

"Let's get this over with," said Lord Hector. "But I'll tell you right now. There is no way in hell that I'd kill my best friend."

"We'll see about that. Didn't you have a dream once that his son would run off with your daughter?" asked Reredrum.

"How do you know about that?" asked Lord Hector. "That scoundrel. I _told_ him not to run off and tell people."

"I have my sources."

"Lillina's a strong lass. I would trust Eliwood's son completely," said Lord Hector.

"Really? But didn't you also dream about a war, that Roy led Lillina to?" asked Reredrum.

"These questions are stupid. If you ask me another one, I'll chop you down right here and now," threatened Lord Hector.

**Suspect: Lord Hector**

**Motive: To protect his daughter, Lillina**

"Farina, any words to say about Lord Eliwood's death?" asked Reredrum.

"No, but he could've paid me more. Or at least persuaded Lord Hector to pay me more, since technically Hector _did_ employ me," said Farina.

"That's the stupidest thing you could've said as a suspect to a murder case!" interrupted Lord Hector, her loving husband.

"Are you calling me _stupid_?" asked Farina angrily.

"As a matter of fact, YES!" replied Lord Hector.

**Suspect: Farina**

**Motive: Money**

"Well, it _obviously_ wasn't me," said Serra huffily. "Someone as innocent and wonderful as I am wouldn't do something as violent and cruel as a murder! Oh St. Elimine, why must I witness such a crime?"

"You were still in this room," said Reredrum. "What are _your_ thoughts of Lord Eliwood?"

"He was my fiancé."

Hector snorted.

"If you have something to say, dearest Lord Hector, say it to my face instead of making such an ungainly noise that demoralizes my pure ears," snapped Serra.

"Keep dreaming, Serra, Eliwood wouldn't ever marry you. He married Ninian anyway," said Hector.

"I know that! I know. I'm not as stupid as SOME people seem to think," retorted Serra.

"I wonder about that," mused Hector.

"Hmph! Some people are so rude!"

**Suspect: Serra**

**Motive: Eliwood never loved her.**

"All of you were capable of doing this. But given the evidence, I think it is…" started Reredrum.

"Hold on there. Not all of us have been questioned," interrupted Hector.

"Yeah, don't try to cheat yourself out of this, Reredrum," Farina added. "What do YOU think of Lord Eliwood?"

"A fine employer," answered Reredrum.

"There has to be something you hate about him!" said Serra loudly. "Only _I'm_ perfect in every way!"

"Lord Eliwood is rather fair. He reminds me of previous employers though," said Reredrum.

"Just how many employers have you had?" asked Lord Hector suspiciously. "You look rather young."

"Oh, I've lost count over the years."

Lord Eliwood shifted. His pulse was rather weak, and he was only slightly alive. Ninian, who had stayed by his side the whole time, noticed the movement. "Serra! Lord Eliwood isn't dead! Hurry!"

Serra rushed to his aid.

"That's impossible…" blurted Reredrum. "He should've been killed…"

Unfortunately, the others heard.

"_You_ tried to kill Eliwood?" asked Lord Hector. He was stunned once again.

Reredrum smiled a sickening, and sadistic smile. "I won't lie. Yes I did. Too bad it didn't work."

"That's not cool," said Farina, putting in her two cents.

Lord Hector's axe rested on Reredrum's neck. "Why, pray tell, would you do such a thing, _cur_?"

_Reredrum let out a laugh. His eyes were disoriented. One thought crossed his mind. He should've been more careful. Had Lord Hector not meddled…he would've gotten away with it. But alas, all good games must end sometime._

"I've been tactician to many. And every time my job was completed, my employer would fall. At my hands." Reredrum laughed again. "But I was close to Eliwood, so I killed him sneakily. I made sure he knew it was me, of course, because I smiled as soon as the poison kicked in. The best part of a murder is the utter betrayal, you know. Did you see the look on his face? _Priceless_."

Lord Hector pushed harder with his axe. "_I can't believe we trusted you! You…swine!"_

"Don't take it to hard. It's all just a game," said Reredrum.

Lord Hector screamed in fury and was about to strike.

"Wait!" yelled Ninian. "He's mine."

The instant Lord Hector let go of Reredrum, the instant Ninian grabbed Eliwood's sword from his side, the instant all eyes were off of the murderer…

That instant was all Reredrum needed to escape. The curtains billowed in the wind, the curtains of the open window he jumped out of.

_Serra looked down at the window and frowned. "That's a long way down. I bet a fall like that would be horrible for one's complexion."_

"_Heh, Serra, a fall like that would also be horrible for one's heart. Eliwood, you feeling better?" asked Lord Hector._

"_Much."_

"_What do you say about joining me in tearing that swine to pieces?"_

"_I'm going too, Hector. How DARE he question me like that? I bet it was him who cheated me out of a raise!"_

"_Well actually Farina, frankly I didn't think you deserved a raise," replied Lord Hector._

"…_You make me so mad, Hector!"_

"_Oh, how horrible! My eyes simply can't take it! Ninian's already down there. Oh St. Elimine!"_

"_Soon there won't be anything left of Reredrum to destroy! Farina, save it for later!" exclaimed Lord Hector._

"…_I hope Serra isn't scarred for life…" said Lord Eliwood with a shrug, as he too left the room._

Fin


End file.
